


EPISODE 1

by AbsentReverie



Series: STARFALL [1]
Category: Original Work, STARFALL - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Futuristic Cities, Futuristic Weaponry, Gen, Magic, SPAAACEEEEE, Sci-Fi, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentReverie/pseuds/AbsentReverie
Summary: A calm afternoon in mid-town Lyri has been cut short by a surprise terrorist attack.
Relationships: Aaeda Parker/Kat Leiker
Series: STARFALL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538986





	EPISODE 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeet. i thought i'd make a written version of the comic. its easier this way anyways. im still going to do the comic, but this'll help me get the story out into the public eye
> 
> anyways, enjoy!!

The day started out pretty peaceful. The market in downtown Lyri was booming with patrons and shoppers, all scattering like ants during a hot summers day. That is. Until a loud explosion was heard coming from one of the nearby buildings. Rubble began to storm down into the market’s square as people began to run from the area, shielding themselves with either overcoats or their own arms. The area began to empty, more explosions occurred around the square, seemingly coming from nowhere.

Yos, a young man whose motives are currently unknown, stood atop one of the buildings, looking down at the mass of people running from the falling rubble. His scarf blowing in the wind emitted from the aftermath of the explosions. He’s holding something. A large and long pole, with an electric blade sticking out from an end, like some sort of futuristic spear. His face presenting an amused smirk as he watched.

“Tch!” Yos clicked his tongue, “Wow! The most technologically advanced city reacts like this?!” He laughs loudly. “I thought they would ** _AT LEAST _ **bring the co-”

Yos’ short lived monologue paused and he quickly grew silent as a gun shot was heard from right behind him. He turns his head to look behind him. A young lady, with dark scarlet hair and glasses, weilding a glowing neon blue gun._ ‘Interesting taste in cosmetics...’ _he thought.

“Who are you?” He calmly muttered to her. “No one important.” She replies in a huffed and stern voice. He turns around, finally getting a better look at the young girl. She’s wearing a black unzipped varsity jacket, jeans, and canvas shoes. He looks back at her, angry and annoyed, “You’re not with the police...” he growled. “No. But you’ll be meeting them soon.” The girl replied without hesitation. Yos stood up tall and straight, he laughed, “Really now!” he scoffs, raising his spear towards the girl, the blade beginning glow brightly, “** _I doubt that._ **”

The spear loudly shoots a large mass of electrical energy towards her. She jumps, making a small yelp before raising her arm in front of her face. What the man didn’t notice however was the necklace she was wearing, it swings in reaction to her arms quick movement with a bright glow. The mass of energy makes contact with the girl, massively exploding upon contact, covering the roof the two were standing on in smoke and dust.

As the smoke cloud began to clear, Yos stood exactly where he was, noticing the girl still standing in front of her. A bright blue barrier had formed in front of her, it waving and wobbling slowly and calmly. Her eyes glowing as bright as the necklace that hung around her neck.

With an amused huff, Yos placed his hand on his hip, “What’s this? A barrier?” He stated as the girl swipt away the barrier like a cloud, “From a glorified _ stone? _ Man, Lyri really _ is _ running out of ideas for new tech...”

“It’s not new tech,” barked the girl as she stood to catch her breath, “It’s magic.”

“Technology. Magic. Whatever. It doesn’t matter anyways.” Yos growled as he walked towards her, his spear firmly grasped in his hand, “You’ll be dead soon anyways.”

Without a second passing, Yos quickly ran towards the mysterious girl before jumping and raising his spear high into the air, intending on striking and slashing her down.

_ Clang! _

He looks down to see another girl, petite, shorter brunette hair, and slightly younger then the one he just met, wielding what seemed to be some sort of beam sword, of which was colliding with the blade of his spear.

“What?!-” He scoffed angrily.

“Thanks for the quick save, hun.” The auburn haired girl stated to the other, the other looked back, “No problem.” She smiled before turning towards their mysterious opponent. 

The brunette readjusted her grip on the beam swords hilt before attempting to push the man away and succeeding. The boy stumbled backwards before regaining his footing, he looks up at the two strangers. The brunette was wearing an unzipped auburn jacket, jeans, and canvas shoes. Very similar to what the other girl was wearing, with slight differences. “You okay? I was worried you were hurt.” The brunette said. “I'm fine. Always. You worry too much.” The other replied, her voice sounding light and joke like. “Shut up! I just worry for your safety!” The brunette exclaimed in embarrassment.

Adjusting his position, his body was bent slightly. His scarf still blowing with the now calmed wind. His mood greatly decreasing at the fact that his “cover” was compromised by two dumb teenagers who just somehow happened to be on the roof or even around the area in the first place. Yos growled slightly under his breath, “Damn it.” he scoffed, “How the hell did you guys even get here?!”

The two stood, staring at him with a confused and somewhat blank stare.

“The staircase?” The brunette replied, “..Did....Did you not know there’s a staircase that leads up to the roof of this building?”

Yos froze._ Embarassed yet again, by a stupid girl too! God, what are you coming to Yos?! _ He yelled in his thoughts, _ Damn it Yos! You need to start taking things more seriously! _

_ {“Yos!”} _a voice appears from his earpiece, snapping him back into reality. He totally forgot he even had the thing on, _ {“Yos! What the hell is going on out there?!”} _they exclaimed again. Yos places two of his fingers onto the earpiece, “There’s nothing wrong, An. Stop calling me!” He exclaimed. The two girls start looking towards Yos’ direction as he speaks to an unknown caller. The brunette looked down at the other, “Want me to surprise attack him?” She asks. “It’d get him out of here, go have some fun.” The other replies, confidence audible in her voice.

_ {“God, I shouldn’t trust you to go out on missions like this. You always fuck things up cause you’re such a cocky ass!”} _

“Well It’s not my fault that I act like this when I work with you!”

_ {“Get off your lazy ass and get back here. The mission was compromised thanks to you.”} _

“I still did my job! Don’t tell me that the mission failed because I--!!”

Yos’ voice pauses. The brunette suddenly came from in front of him, kicking Yos off the roof. 

His prolonged yells are audible as he drops.

And thus, the fight was over.

* * *

Aaeda walked to Kat after delivering to final attack to Yos, exhaling deeply as she slowly made her way over.

“Blegh,” She moaned, “I wish that today was just a normal day...” Aaeda reached over to Kat to help her up. “You and me both.” Kat replied, “But at least the market square wasn’t as damaged this time around. Come on, let’s go help clean up.”

* * *

_ “AAAAAAHH!!” _

_ Crash! _

“Ngh...” Yos groans as he sits up, noticing that he landed in a city dumpster. “_ Eugh _...” he moans, “Disgusting...This is not where a warrior should end up after battle...”

_ {"Warrior, my ass."} _The voice in Yos’ earpiece surfaces again,_ {_"_You have too big of an ego, that’s why you always screw up on missions."}_

“Ack, whatever! At least I can fight, unlike you.”

_ {"That won’t matter now anyways. We need to think of a way to tell him why we didn’t meet quota, thanks to you. Get back here."}_

Yos jumps out the dumpster, the trash ruffling as he moves his way out, his boots audibly hitting the pavement, “Yeah, yeah, I hear you An.”


End file.
